Skyscraper
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: They never meant to fall in love. It was supposed to be a way to get people off their case; they weren't supposed to fall in love. Quinn is a mess, and Sebastian is broken. Can they fix each other?
1. A Mess

_"Not one person took ten seconds to help you and you're freakin' mess. You have been for three years."_

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was a mess. She was a walking disaster and the only peace she got was in that stupid coffee shop where a bunch of Dalton boys hung out after school. Quinn was bitter and cynical, and unwilling to let anyone in. Everyday after school she sat in that same coffee shop, in that same spot. She drank her Mint Mocha slowly as the Warblers filtered in, ordering their coffee, and taking their seats as they always did. It was the same everyday; coffee, sit, talk, sing, leave. It was like clockwork except for that day. That day was different, the boy Quinn came to know as Sebastian took the seat in front of her.<p>

"Quinn Fabray, correct?" Sebastian asked sipping his coffee with a smirk on his face.

"Uhm, yeah. You're Sebastian Smythe?" Quinn replied her eyes narrowing.

"Yes. I saw West Side Story. Fantastic show, by the way. I couldn't help but notice you sitting all alone over here and I decided to come bother you. Nick and Jeff are idiots," Sebastian explained making Quinn nod.

"I'm always alone. No one even cares anymore. I'm here everyday; there's nothing left in Lima for me. I'm leaving as soon as I graduate," Quinn told him looking out the window watching the snow fall slowly.

"As am I. I'm only a junior but I can already contest. Dalton is nice and all but France is where my heart is." Sebastian didn't know why he was telling this girl this but he did know, she was probably on Kurt's side.

"France? Why France? Did you meet a nice boy there?" questioned Quinn looking back at Sebastian.

"Nah. I love it there," Sebastian replied finishing his coffee.

"Oh. I dunno where I'm going. Maybe Yale." Sebastian could tell that Quinn was broken, it was one of his many gifts.

"Yale? Smart, I take it. You're a senior, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Graduation isn't far off."

"I know."

"You're making this really hard."

"Making what hard?"

"It's hard to be arrogant around a girl like you."

Quinn snorted, "Oh, I know you're arrogant. I talk to Kurt. You also give off an aura of arrogance."

"Pshhht. Aura? Really? Perhaps my voice reveals it not my aura. I always felt my aura gave off a nice guy vibe."

"There's the arrogance, we were just talking about."

"Hmmm, maybe it isn't hard? Jeff told me I bled arrogance and jerkiness but it could be because I told him he his hair looked gay."

"That isn't very nice."

"I never said I was."

"That's true."

"I have to go. We should talk again."

"Sure."

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just give me your hand."

Quinn held out her hand and Sebastian laid it in his hand writing his number on her palm. He waved before exiting the coffee shop leaving Quinn confused. She sighed and finished her coffee before deciding to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray: Just met a interesting boy. Not sure what happened.<strong>

_Like - Comment_

Mercedes Jones commented: Who?

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman commented: ^ Yes, who?

Rachel Berry commented: TELL US!

Kurt Hummel commented: A Dalton boy? You spend a good chunk of time at their hangout.

Blaine Anderson commented: There aren't many Dalton boys she hasn't already been introduced to... Unless...

Quinn Fabray commented: Not telling.

Kurt Hummel commented: It's not that stupid Sebastian boy, is it?

Blaine Anderson commented: Quinn?

Quinn Fabray commented: You guys would just be angry with me.

* * *

><p>Quinn decided to text Sebastian: <em>Hey, it's Quinn. -Q<em>

Her phone vibrated quickly: _Hey._

_McKinley is already buzzing with anger from me even speaking to you. -Q_

_Figures. Kurt probably spread crap._

_Hah. Of course he did. You did put the moves on his boyfriend. -Q_

_You know what would really rub them wrong?_

_What? -Q_

_We should pretend to date._

_Ha. -Q_

_Really! It'd get Kurt off my case about Blaine and it'd give you someone to talk to._

_I don't need anyone to talk to. -Q_

_Yes, you do._

_How would you know? -Q_

_I can tell. Something made you close off from the world._

_Maybe. -Q_

_So, we gonna do it?_

_Totally. Maybe Kurt will stop throwing darts at your picture. -Q_

_He throws darts at my picture?_

_Yup. -Q_

_Dude._

_I may have thrown a few too. -Q_

_WHY? :O_

_I like throwing darts. -Q_

_Fair enough._

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

"Quinn! Who ya texting?" Kurt asked glancing at Quinn, who had been texting all lunch period.

"Nobody," Quinn replied smiling at the text.

"Well, you're smile tells me something different. Come on, Q! Tell me!" Kurt begged.

"Fine, my boyfriend!" Quinn's face lit up when she called Sebastian off; she shook the feeling of happiness off. This was pretend, not real.

"BOYFRIEND?" Kurt yelled causing the entire table to look at them.

"Yes." Quinn was smirking making Kurt's eyes narrow.

"Who?" Kurt demanded.

"Well..." Quinn replied quickly typing a text.

"WHO?" Everyone chimed in with questions.

"Sebastian Smythe." Kurt and Blaine stared at her blankly.

"He's gay..." Blaine was baffled by this new revelation.

"He thought he was gay and then we met," Quinn replied.

* * *

><p>"We have to kiss," Quinn whispered in Sebastian's ear.<p>

"I know... Let's do it." Sebastian leaned down and connected their lips. Quinn was going to end it quickly but she fell into his trap.

Sebastian put his hand on her neck and deepened this kiss. They never meant for this to happen; they actually liked each other. Quinn was short on air so she pulled away, resting her forehead on his. Sebastian surprised himself with the thought, _Maybe I'm not gay._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: No one else has written for this pairing and I thought they'd be good together! As Puck said in "I Kissed a Girl", Quinn's a mess. Quinn is broken and I think Sebastian is too. I think he's so arrogant because he is very broken; you'll find out why later. R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Protecting?

Quinn hugged her 'boyfriend', and Sebastian hugged her back rocking them back and forth. Quinn had found a guy who finally understood her and accepted her fully, and Sebastian had finally found someone who loved him for who he was. Quinn felt safe in his arms so she let him hold her often. He loved holding her; it made him feel like someone liked him. Niether of them would admit it but they were starting to like each other.

"Christmas is coming up," Quinn murmured into his chest.

"I can't wait," Sebastian replied sarcastically.

"Aw, why?" Quinn asked softly.

"Christmas causes more fighting than loving in my house. I'm staying at Dalton with the Warblers for Christmas," Sebastian explained making Quinn frown.

"All of you don't go home?" questioned Quinn.

"Well, most do. Thad, Nick, Jeff, David, and Blaine may come back for a little while. We all have bad home situations," Sebastian shrugged.

"That sucks. I'm sorry," Quinn told him.

"It's how it has always been. Jeff says Dalton is a safe haven for him, and it should be for me too," Sebastian replied happy he had someone to talk to other than Jeff.

"I hope it is." Quinn jumped when her phone vibrated so she untangled herself from Sebastian and looked at the screen; it was from Blaine.

_Where are you? _

_With Sebastian. -Q_

_I thought you were coming over?_

_Um, yeah. Sorry, we were talking and lost track of time. -Q_

_You know Kurt is still throwing darts at his picture, right?_

_Figured. -Q_

_Yeah. So, you still coming?_

_Sure. Be there in an hour? -Q_

_Yeah. See ya then! _

_See ya. -Q_

"I have to go," Quinn announced grabbing her purse off Sebastian's bed.

"Alright." Sebastian kissed her quickly and she left.

* * *

><p>Quinn decided to text Sebastian to anger Kurt; Kurt really hated him. Blaine didn't see why Kurt still didn't like him, he wasn't going after Blaine anymore.<p>

_Hey. -Q_

_Hey. _

_Whatcha doing? -Q_

_Eh. Pre-Calc homework. _

_Sucks for you. I have Calc. -Q_

_Well, you're a smart senior. I'm just an intelligent junior. _

_There's that arrogance I love so much. -Q_

_Oh, you know you love it._

_I just said I did! -Q_

_You were being sarcastic. I know you well enough to know when you're being sarcastic. _

_That's scary. -Q_

_Why? _

_You actually pay attention to me. -Q_

_Of course I do. _

Quinn blushed making Kurt roll his eyes and Blaine smile; he was happy for Quinn and was angry at Kurt for being rude to her.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked making Quinn nod.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Quinn's dad asked as she walked in grasping her purse.<p>

"With Sebastian! I called..." Quinn replied hanging her coat up.

Her dad stood up to hover over her, "Are you lying? The last time you lied, you ended up pregnant!"

"Daddy! No! I was just having coffee with my boyfriend!" Quinn exclaimed trying to escape her father.

"You were having sex, weren't you?" her dad accused making Quinn's eyes tear up.

"No! Sebastian... Just no!" Quinn cried as her dad braced a hand on her shoulder.

"You're lying!" Quinn yanked away making her dad frown.

"Daddy! No, I'm not! What's wrong with you?" Quinn demanded as her dad moved closer.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Quinn started crying as she ran out to her car.

She got in and drove until she reached Dalton. She sighed when she saw the rain before running into the building getting soaked. She ran through the halls ignoring the looks people gave her until she reached Sebastian's room and started knocking furiously. He opened the door as she started crying again.

"Um, Quinn? What's happened to you? Oh, God. Don't cry! I can't deal with crying!" Sebastian begged pulling her in the dorm and slamming the door shut.

"My dad yelled at me..." Quinn explained trying not to cry.

"Why?" Sebastian asked softly.

"He thought I was lying," Quinn replied.

"You ran out because of that?" Sebastian demanded.

"Hey! You don't even know..." Quinn explained.

"I know... I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Sebastian asked gently.

"Are you... Protecting me?" Quinn asked teasing him.

Sebastian ran his hand across her cheek comforting her. He opened his arms and she gratefully walked into them. He held her for a minute before realizing how wet she was, "UGH! GROSS!"

"Sorry... It's raining..." Quinn replied wiping her tears off her face.

"I know..." Sebastian searched through his dresser until he found a pair of grey sweats and a Warblers tee shirt. He tossed it at Quinn, who went into the bathroom to change while Sebastian quickly changed in the room.

Quinn exited looking hot in his clothes and Sebastian shunned the thought. He wasn't supposed to like her! He was gay! She hugged him around the waist, "Thank you, Seb."

He returned the hug, "You're welcome, Quinn. Do you wanna stay with me tonight?"

"Can I?" Quinn asked as Nick entered the dorm.

"Um..." Nick began making Sebastian growl, "Shut up."

"Of course, Quinn. I'll sleep on the floor..." Sebastian began to shift stuff around when Quinn stopped him, "No."

"You want me to sleep in the bed with you?" Quinn nodded making him frown.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Sebastian murmured making Quinn grab his wrist and pull him close to her.

"Why not? I thought we were pretending," Quinn breathed making him swallow hard.

"W-we are." Quinn grinned when she saw how nervous he was, "Then.. What's the problem?"

"Eh! Stop! I'm supposed to be the seductive one!" Sebastian exclaimed as she touched his face.

"Well, you were doing a crappy job."

"How so?"

"You're so... You!"

"That was rude."

"Who's talking, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Insult-Everyone-Including-The-Girl-He-Actually-Likes?"

Sebastian turned bright red and bit his lip making Quinn smack his chest playfully, "That's my nervous... Thing."

"Whatever. And I don't insult you!"

"Who said I was the girl you liked?"

"I-I... Um..."

"Just... Shut up and kiss me already. You're turning into a stuttering freak and not the boy I like."

"You like me?"

"Just. Shut. Up. And. Kiss. Me."

Sebastian obeyed and kissed her realizing they had both just admitted they liked each other as indirectly as possible. Quinn pulled away and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." Sebastian knew for sure the he wasn't gay but he wasn't sure if he was straight, he thought he might be bisexual.


	3. Three Weeks

Quinn woke up laying on Sebastian's chest and smiled when she saw that he was still sleeping. She laid on him with his arms around her for a few minutes until he woke up, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Quinn," Sebastian replied kissing her cheek before releasing her from his grasp.

Quinn stood up as her phone rang, "Dad". She sighed and answered, "Hello?"

"Quinn! Where are you?" her dad demanded as Sebastian stretched and dug through his dresser for his a uniform.

"I'm at a hotel... I'm sorry I ran out," Quinn offered wiping away a stray tear.

"It's okay, Quinn. When will you be home?" her dad asked quietly.

"I was thinking I'd meet with Sebastian and hang out for the day?" Quinn asked waving Sebastian away when he started to say something.

"Have fun..." Her dad hung up and Quinn put her phone in purse.

Quinn pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She felt tears roll down her cheeks and Sebastian looked at her sighing, "Don't cry! God, Quinn! You're such a crybaby!"

Quinn scowled, "You don't even know!"

"Yes I do! You're crying over nothing! When are you ever going to be strong? You are so weak!" Sebastian demanded harshly.

"You don't know what I've dealt with! Maybe you can put on a strong face and cope everyday but I can't! Sometimes it's too much! Aren't you going to try to understand?" Quinn questioned the tears coming faster now.

"I do understand. You're a crybaby!" Quinn shook her head and grabbed her purse. She exited the dorm slamming the door leaving Sebastian to realize he was being a complete jerk.

Quinn was sobbing now when she found Blaine talking to Jeff. Blaine saw her and stood up, "Quinn? Are you okay?"

"No..." Quinn replied as he gathered her in his arms.

"What happened?" Blaine asked softly.

"My dad and I got into a fight last night, I stayed at Sebastian's dorm with him, and he yelled at me this morning..." Quinn sobbed making Blaine frown.

"What did he say?" Blaine demanded.

"Blaine..."

"What. Did. He. Say?"

"He called me a crybaby."

"I told you he was no good!"

"Blaine!"

Blaine let go of her and stormed off towards Sebastian's room where Sebastian was sitting on his bed debating what should he do. Quinn ran after him murmuring to not do anything rash. Blaine pounded on the door and Quinn touched his back, "Blaine, please."

Sebastian opened the door and Blaine punched him making Sebastian reel back.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Sebastian demanded holding his nose.

"You are such a good for nothing-" Blaine began making Quinn cut him off.

"BLAINE! Why? Seb..." Quinn asked going to help Sebastian with his bloody nose.

"Oh God. Sebastian, I'm so sorry! I-I-" Blaine stuttered realizing what he did.

Sebastian growled, "Whatever." Quinn looked up at him through her eyelashes and bit her lip as she left.

Sebastian slammed the door shut leaving Quinn to scold Blaine, "Blaine, why did you hit him?"

"I... Quinn, you're like my sister and I was angry. I wanted to protect you," Blaine replied reaching for her arm.

"I'm going.. I dunno. Somewhere else. My boyfriend won't talk to me because one of my best friends punched him. Great," Quinn muttered realizing she still had Sebastian's clothes on.

"Quinn, come to the coffee shop with me please?" Blaine asked waiting for her response.

"Fine." Quinn pulled out her phone and opened her texts with Sebastian.

_Are you okay? -Q_

_Blaine just punched me in the face._

_I know. I'm sorry. -Q_

_Whatever._

_Seb! Talk to me. -Q_

__Quinn was upset when he didn't reply so Blaine wrapped an arm around her, "He'll be fine,just give him some space."

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Blaine had punched Sebastian, and Quinn hadn't seen Sebastian since. She sat on her bed doing her homework and decided to call him. She dialed his number, "Hello?"<p>

"Hi... Look, we haven't talked in three weeks. I miss you. I have so much to tell you and... I just miss you," Quinn murmured writing her name on the piece of paper.

"Quinn... Meet me at the Lima Bean?" Sebastian asked hopefully.

"Sure..." Quinn replied hanging up.

She pulled slipped her brown wedges on before grabbing her purse and heading to her car. She drove to the Lima Bean to find Sebastian sitting at the table where they had met. He stood up and welcomed her with a warm hug and Quinn whispered, "I missed your hugs."

Sebastian chuckled as they sat, "I missed you. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, Quinn. Blaine was right and I was wrong even if he did make my nose bleed."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for being such a loser and crying all the time," Quinn replied as Sebastian handed her a coffee.

"Nah. You needed someone to be there for you and I was a total jerk to you," Sebastian explained as Quinn sipped her coffee.

"It's alright. I missed seeing that Warblers uniform everyday," Quinn laughed as Sebastian leaned over the table to kiss her.

They quickly parted and Quinn grinned, "What was that for?"

"I missed you!" Sebastian exclaimed laughing.

"As did I miss you," Quinn told him.

"Why don't we head back to my dorm and watch a movie or something?" Sebastian suggested.

"Sure! I can't do any more Calc homework... I'll die," Quinn agreed making Sebastian smile.

They went out to their own cars and drove to Dalton. They parked next to each other and walked in together until they got into his room. They put in "Crazy Stupid Love" and laid on Sebastian's bed. Quinn settled easily in his arms.

"I'm glad we're talking again," Sebastian murmured rubbing her waist.

"Me too!" Quinn replied closing her eyes.


	4. Fix You

Sebastian groaned when he stood up feeling nauseous. He sighed and continued walking to class until he felt a slick acid climb his throat, and he ran to the bathroom. He leaned over the toilet and threw up feeling like crap afterwards. He wiped his mouth and bitterly walked to the office, "I don't feel well."

"Did you vomit?" Mrs. Goneles asked making Sebastian scowled.

"Yes but I don't see how that is relevant. Can I go back to my dorm?" Sebastian asked as the woman nodded.

"Sign out on this form and your wing's headmaster will come to make sure you're in bed in an hour." Sebastian sighed and signed the sheet before trudging back to his dorm.

He collapsed on his bed and stripped his blazer off. He took his uniform off and replaced it with shorts and a tee shirt before climbing in bed, and covering up with his blanket. He drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep until his phone rang, "Quinn".

"Hello?" Sebastian asked throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Hey, Seb! You sound... Not okay. Are you okay?" Quinn asked worry beginning to coat her words.

"Agh. I'm sick," Sebastian replied doubling over from the pain shooting through his stomach.

"Awh, I'm coming over." Quinn was already grabbing her purse as Sebastian spoke, "No! You'll get sick!"

"Nah. Don't worry about it, Seb. We'll watch your favorite movie, I'll bring some 7Up, and try to make you feel better," Quinn told him softly packing a duffel bag.

"But-"

"Nope." Quinn yelled something about Sebastian being sick and went out to her car.

* * *

><p>Quinn arrived at Dalton and had a duffel on her shoulder packed with clothes for her Sebastian's favorite movie, favorite CD, and 7UP. She walked in and went to his dorm, and knocked. Nick opened the door, "Thank God! If I'm on Sebastian duty any longer I'll lose my mind!"<p>

"Why?" Quinn asked seeing her boyfriend laying on his bed looking miserable.

"He keeps throwing up and puke is gross!" Nick replied making Quinn laugh.

"Alright, I'll stay with him, Nick. Go find Jeff," Quinn suggested going to kiss Sebastian but he gently shoved her away.

"No... You'll get sick!" Sebastian exclaimed making Quinn roll her eyes.

She stuck the Coldplay CD in the boombox and sat by Sebastian, "Flu?"

"That's what the nurse said. I hate being sick."

"Everyone does."

Quinn laid back and closed her eyes listening to the music until Sebastian jumped up and ran into the bathroom. She ran after him and rubbed his bag as he threw up. Sebastian wiped his mouth and looked at Quinn brokenly.

"This sucks. I feel like crap," Sebastian murmured making Quinn gather him in her arms.

"I know but you should be fine tomorrow." Quinn rubbed his back as his favorite song came on, "Fix You".

"I love this song... It reminds me of you.." Sebastian told her softly.

"Why?"

"You're so broken, Quinn. All I can do is hope I can help."

"It reminds me of you too."

"Why?"

"Same reason."

"Dance with me?"

"You're sick."

"So? Come on, Quinn."

Sebastian stood up and took her hand to pull her up as the bridge began. She rested her head on his chest as they danced to the song that explained them perfectly. Quinn felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks and she wiped them away, "Perfect."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"This. This is perfect," Quinn replied as Sebastian sang the last line of the song to her, "And I will try to fix you."

"I-I love you," Quinn whispered making Sebastian pull away.

"I love you too." They surprised themselves by sharing those three words.

Quinn didn't care; she smashed her lips to his and he didn't complain.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up on Monday feeling sick. She groaned when she realized she got the flu from Sebastian she texted him, <em>I got the flu from you. -Q<em>

_I told you not to kiss me!_

_I couldn't help myself! -Q_

_I am pretty sexy._

_You had just thrown up. Sexy is not the word. -Q_

_Whatever. You want me to come over after school?_

_No! We'll keep spreading it! I should be fine tomorrow. -Q_

_Coffee shop? 4 tomorrow?_

_Of course. -Q_

_I love you but I need to go. _

_Love you too. -Q_

* * *

><p>Quinn was wearing skinny jeans and a a light blue tank top with a white crop cardigan over it when she met Sebastian at the coffee shop, "You look pretty."<p>

She kissed him, "Thanks."

"Welcome. Here; I got your coffee for you," Sebastian told her handing her the cup.

"Thanks, Seb." Quinn was obviously upset about something so Sebastian made her sit before demanding, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Quinn's response was sharp making Sebastian reach for her hand, "Liar."

"Fine. Rachel is being a total solo hog. Again. She's being a jerk and Finn is being one with her," Quinn replied.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's fine. So, what are we going to do when I graduate?" Quinn asked sipping her coffee.

"Lets not talk about that," Sebastian said gently.

"Alright..." Quinn trailed off.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn! I miss you! :D -Blaine<em>

_Aw! I miss you too! -Q_

_Sound of Music and popcorn? -Blaine_

_My house or yours? :D -Q_

_Yours. Dad's being a jerk. -Blaine_

_I'm sorry. :( Be over in 5? -Q_

_Yupp! Be ready! -Blaine_

_Totally! -Q_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Blaine and Quinn's movie night is next chapter! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	5. Rejection

Quinn came down wearing Dalton sweatpants and a red tanktop finding Blaine sprawled out on the couch. She hugged him as he whispered, "I've missed you so much! We've been so wrapped up in other things..."

"I know! I miss my Blaine time!" Quinn replied letting go of him to put the movie in.

They settled down on the couch, "So, how's it going with Sebastian?"

"Great! We said it..." Quinn trailed off making Blaine raise his eyebrows.

"'I love you'?" Blaine asked as Quinn leaned against him and covered them with a blanket.

"Yeah," Quinn explained.

"I'm happy for you, Quinn," Blaine told her hugging her close.

"Thanks. How's it going with Kurt?" Quinn questioned.

"Good... He's flipping out about NYADA," Blaine replied.

"Oh... I can understand that... We should start getting acceptance letters soon," Quinn trailed off thinking about her application to Yale.

"You applied to Yale?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah... But... I'm not sure I wanna go to Yale anymore. I'm thinking of waiting and applying with you and Seb... I missed all the deadlines accept for Yale and... I don't wanna be stuck in a job I hate! I wanna go to school for something I love," Quinn explained looking at Blaine.

"What were you planning on majoring in?" Blaine asked.

"Molecular Biophysics and Biochemistry..." Quinn explained.

"Um... Wow."

"Yeah..."

"What do you _want _to do?"

"Music."

"Like?"

"Well, I guess, more acting, singing, instruments..."

"Then go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You miss the app deadlines, right?"

"Yeah."

"What schools were you thinking?"

"Julliard and UofM."

"Alright. UofM accepts late applications. Julliard doesn't. Why don't we get Sebastian over here and talk a bit?"

"Alright. I'll text him."

_Seb! Can you come over? -Q_

_Uhm, sure. Why?_

_Blaine and I are discussing college and we need you. -Q_

_Alright. I'll be over soon in an half an hour-ish. I'm at the Lima Bean. _

_See ya! -Q _

* * *

><p>"Where do you wanna go?" Quinn asked the two boys.<p>

"Well... I don't know. I was thinking the same as you," Blaine replied as Sebastian bit his lip.

"What were you thinking, Quinn?" Sebastian asked reaching for her hand.

"UofM and Julliard," Quinn explained giving him her hand.

"What happened to Yale?" Sebastian asked softly.

"I just... I wanna do music. I wanna be a performer; it's what saved my life... It's what I love," Quinn told him making Blaine smile.

"I'm thinking the same also," Sebastian replied.

"Then... We all apply together? To both," Quinn asked smiling.

"Well... Kurt..." Blaine trailed off.

"Did he only apply to NYADA?" Quinn asked softly.

"Yeah." Blaine was fiddling nervously with his fingers.

"If, God forbid, he doesn't get accepted he'll do it with us."

"Alright."

"I'll do it, Quinn," Sebastian replied.

"It'll give us four more years together," Blaine replied making Quinn grin.

"Thank you so much!" Quinn through her arms around Blaine and Sebastian grinning.

"So, you're waiting for the December deadline?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I think I would be unhappy at Yale. I wouldn't have you or Blaine or Kurt or... anyone," Quinn whispered realizing how unhappy she really would be.

"I get it."

* * *

><p>Kurt was staring at the letter from NYADA breathing hard, "I can't do it."<p>

"Sure you can! Come on, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed rubbing his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Alright." Kurt took a deep breath and ripped open the letter.

_Dear Kurt,_

_We're sorry to inform you that you were not accepted. We're very sorry and we couldn't begin to inform you of the weak points in your applications as we have many applicants to send letters to. We hope you apply again next year,_

_Jeff Commins, Director of Applications_

"Oh my God." Kurt just started to sob and Blaine asked, "Yes or no?"

"No..." Blaine murmured something that sounded like 'I'm sorry' when he was excited to tell Kurt about Quinn's idea.

"Kurt, would you consider applying with me?" Blaine asked softly.

"Of course but... Not to NYADA." Kurt sounded adamant about that.

"Yeah. UofM and Julliard?" Blaine asked rubbing Kurt's back.

"I guess."

"Quinn and Sebastian are applying too."

"Sebastian?"

"He's not that bad."

* * *

><p>Rachel took a deep breath and ripped open her letter from NYADA. She closed her eyes as Finn kissed her cheek, "I'm sure you got accepted."<p>

"Here goes nothing." Rachel read the letter and started crying. Finn couldn't tell if it was from happiness or sadness, "Rach?"

"I... Was rejected." Rachel cried in Finn's shoulder.

"Oh, Rachel..." Finn hugged her close trying to comfort her.

* * *

><p><em>What's the story, Rach? -Q<em>

_I was rejected..._

_Oh, Rach. You okay? -Q_

_No! NYADA was the only place I applied. :(_

_Well, you wanna meet me at the Lima Bean? -Q_

_Sure... See ya, I guess._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel was rejected. -Q<em>

_Oh no. Kurt too. -Blaine_

_I'm going to discuss Julliard and UofM with Rach. -Q_

_Alright. Lima Bean? -Blaine_

_Of course! Where else? :P -Q_

_Can I come? -Blaine_

_Sure. I'll pick you up. -Q_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Lima Bean with Rach later today! Then some SebQuinn also! **


	6. Michael

"Sebastian! Don't walk away from me?" Quinn felt betrayed by her boyfriend; Nick shot her a sympathetic look but she just scowled.

"What?" Sebastian asked looking down at her.

"You hurt Blaine! You're just gonna walk away?" Quinn demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yupp," Sebastian replied making Quinn slap him.

"Kurt was right. You're heartless. What was in it?" Quinn yelled making Sebastian raise his eyebrows.

"Ouch. That hurts. Nothing that concerns you." Quinn shook her head and walked away making Sebastian catch her wrist, "What, Sebastian?"

"You're taking their side?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"You're a jerk. You're filthy liar."

"Ow, Quinn. Ow."

Quinn pulled away and stomped off only for Sebastian to follow, "It was meant for Kurt."

"Like that makes it any better!" Quinn exclaimed.

"It does. In my book," Sebastian murmured touching her face.

"Your book is corrupt." Quinn slapped his hand away.

"You're point?"

"You still like Blaine."

"Yeah."

"You told me you loved me!"

"And I do. You can't expect me to only have eyes for you!"

"Yes I can!"

"Look, you're hot but so is Blaine."

"I thought you cared."

"I do."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Quinn ran off to find out news about Blaine and Sebastian rolled his eyes before heading back to the Warblers as Sebastian called, "Rock salt!" Quinn was angry with him for being such a jerk. He out rock salt in the slushie. Rock salt.

* * *

><p>"Quinn probably helped him," Santana growled making Quinn stand up.<p>

"Blaine is my best friend! Why would I help Sebastian hurt Blaine?" Quinn demanded as Santana stood to face her.

"He's your boyfriend! You probably want the sex," Santana sneered making Quinn glare at her.

"No! I don't want anything from him." Santana rolled her eyes, "So, what did you put in it? Did you supply the blades?"

"It was a regular slushie." Why was she protecting him? She cursed herself for not telling them the truth.

"So you did help!" Santana accused.

"No! I confronted!" Quinn protested.

"Whatever, Mommy."

Quinn kicked a chair and stormed out making Santana laugh, "You guys are no better than him!"

"Quinn!" Finn went after her and she stared at him.

"I didn't help him. I didn't know! Gosh, last night... Last night he kissed me and told me everything would be fine... He lied..." Quinn murmured making Finn touch her chin.

"He's a liar and he doesn't deserve you," Finn replied trying to make her feel better.

"I-I love him..." Quinn whispered.

"He isn't worth your tears," Finn explained.

"To me he is."

"Quinn... He's going to hurt you."

"He already did."

"Then why cry over him?"

"I love him."

"He hurt you."

"I hurt you and you came back."

"You didn't physically hurt me."

"Sebastian didn't physically hurt me."

"He physically hurt Blaine."

"Blaine physically hurt him."

"When?"

"At Dalton a month or two ago."

"How?"

"Blaine punched him in the nose."

"Blood?"

"Yes."

"Surgery?"

"No."

"Then it's irrelevant."

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away, not sure what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Quinn ignored the call when it came up; <em>Sebastian.<em> He called and called until she finally answered, "What?"

"We need to talk."

"Start talking."

"You can't stay mad forever."

"I've had to avoid Blaine!"

"So?"

"He's my best friend!"

"And?"

"What happened to the guy that loved me? The guy that was nice to me?"

"I'm still here."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I wanna do MJ!"

"So do we!"

"Blaine shouldn't have blabbed!"

"You shouldn't have stolen!"

"Nah."

"You-"

"You love me."

"What?"

"You have said so yourself. You love me."

"Yeah..."

"And I love you."

"Whatever."

"Let me prove it."

"How?"

"Come to Dalton."

"No."

"C'mon, Quinn! Let me prove it."

"Fine. Now?"

"Yes. Come to the choir room."

"I'll see you."

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath and slammed her car door shut. She smoothed her black and white dress out and pulled her jacket closer to her body as she strolled into the school. The beauty never failed to surprise her; the school was amazing. She found the choir room and saw the Warbler standing behind Sebastian and they started singing,<p>

_"Uh-huh, huh, huh, huh_

_Let me tell ya now_

_Uh-huh"_

Sebastian had the solo, and approached her as he started singing,

_"When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you_

_Stand out in a crowd"_

Quinn back away but her kept advancing,

_"But someone picked you from the bunch_

_One glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me_

_To take a second look"_

Sebastian followed her as she retreated towards the Upperclassman seats,

_"Oh baby, give me one more chance_

_(Show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_(Back in your heart)"_

Quinn ducked behind Nick who was singing backup,

_"Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)"_

Sebastian stood over her singing to her,

_"Yes, I do now_

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh, ooh baby_

_(I want you back)"_

Quinn was speechless as he grabbed her hands,

_"Ya, ya, ya, ya_

_(I want you back)_

_Na, na, na, na"_

Sebastian began dancing with her as he sang,

_"Tryin' to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right"_

He twirled her around as the Warblers smiled, happy to help a friend,

_"Every street you walk on_

_I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell you now"_

She was now smiling at him as he still danced with her,

_"Oh baby, all I need is one more chance_

_(Show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_(Back in your heart)"_

Sebastian let her go as she bit her lip and he walked through his teammates,

_"Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms"_

Quinn stood by Jeff and Nick as they pulled her into the hallway and into the West Wing; what they called the "Wing of Romance",

_"All I want_

_All I need_

_All I want_

_All I need"_

Sebastian took her hand again as he stood under the beautiful archway,

_"Oh, just one more chance_

_To show you that I love you_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_(I want you back)_

_Forget what happened then_

_Let me live again_

_Oh baby, I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Spare me of this cause_

_Gimme what I lost"_

Sebastian's face was inches from hers as he finished the song,

_"Oh baby, I need one more chance, ha_

_I tell ya that I love you, baby, baby, baby_

_I want you back, I want you back_

_I want you back"_

Sebastian pressed his lips to hers as he murmured, "Take me back?" Quinn didn't answer, she just leaned into the kiss. His hands were resting on her back as her hands tangled in his hair, "AH-EM!" Nick tapped his foot impatiently. Quinn broke away and blushed, "Promise not to be a jerk to my friends?"

"I... I'll try," Sebastian murmured.

"You know how much crap I got from everyone about you?" Quinn asked playfully shoving him.

"No. From who?" There was the Protective Boyfriend Syndrome again.

"Santana. Everyone. Mostly her though. Wait. Be nice, Sebastian," Quinn murmured making him grin.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Santana and Sebastian were breathing hard when they finished with "Smooth Criminal". They exchanged a few rude words as Sebastian pulled the slushie and threw it in her face, "Oh. That was for antagonizing my girlfriend. Enjoy!" With that, Sebastian turned on his heel and left the slushie covered Latina alone.<p> 


	7. Hickeys and Colleges

"Seb..." Quinn moaned as his lips sucked on her neck.

"Hmmm?" Sebastian asked as he pulled away leaving his hands on her hips.

"I need to talk to you..." Quinn murmured rubbing the place on her neck where she would, no doubt, have a hickey.

"About?" Sebastian questioned kissing her lips.

Quinn pulled away slowly, "I got accepted to Yale."

"What about-?"

"I know. I'm still applying with you... I wanna do music."

"Good."

Quinn sighed and settled into his chest as he let his hands slide around her waist. They sat like that for while before they heard a knock on the door, "Quinn?"

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Quinn called untangling herself from Sebastian and opening the door.

"Hmmm, nice hickey. I wanted to see you," Blaine replied not seeing Sebastian sprawled out on the bed.

"Crap. Um... Did you drive?" Quinn asked self consciously covering her neck.

"Kurt dropped me off. What is _he _doing here?" Blaine sneered glaring at Sebastian.

"Who do you think gave me the hickey?" Blaine cringed, "You forgave him?"

"Not right away and not completely. He knows that I won't put up with him if he behaves like that again." Sebastian sighed and stood up to face Blaine.

"Blaine, look, I'm really sorry. I-I can't believe I did that... It should-" Quinn elbowed him in the stomach so he would know not to say anything about Kurt, "It shouldn't have gone that far. I lost my friends, New Directions, and almost lost Quinn."

"I had to get surgery." Blaine was looking at his feet.

"I know and I'm sorry. I regret doing that," Sebastian murmured touching Blaine's arm.

Blaine sighed, "I dunno if I can forgive you for that but... We can start over."

* * *

><p>Quinn groaned when her alarm went off at four thirty in the morning. She heard Blaine groan too and laughed, "Ugh. This better be freakin' worth it."<p>

"It will be. We get to take our day off from school to go tour U of M," Blaine offered standing up to stretch.

"Yeah! Then we get to drive for ten hours to New York," Quinn replied flipping the light on.

"It'll be fun, Q. We get to stay in New York until Monday!" Blaine exclaimed grabbing his backpack.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going to wake Sebastian up while you shower," Quinn told him yawning as she walked downstairs to find her boyfriend sprawled out on the couch sleeping.

"Seb! Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" Quinn whined shaking his shoulder.

"Huh?" Sebastian shot up nearly smacking Quinn in the process.

"We have to leave in an hour!" Quinn told him as he stood up.

"Alright. Shower?" Sebastian asked and Quinn nodded.

"Use the one down here. I'll use the upstairs one when Blaine is done," Quinn told him.

"So, we're picking Rachel, Finn, and Kurt up at six?" Sebastian asking folding his blankets.

"Yupp. We're taking Kurt's car though, his car is huge. Finn's mom is coming with," Quinn explained nudging him in the ribs softly.

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower and stuff now." Sebastian kissed her cheek and went to get in the shower.

Quinn went upstairs and pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans, a white tank, and a pink cardigan as Blaine exited the bathroom. He was wearing his cuffed blue jeans and a dark red polo shirt, and Quinn yawned again, "I'm taking a shower."

Blaine nodded as she closed the bathroom door and stripped out of her pajamas. She took a very quick shower and quickly dried off. She dressed in her clothes and went to toss her towel and pajamas in the baskets. She found Sebastian in her room grabbing her suitcase and purse, "Did I take that long?"

"Nah. I was trying to help!" Sebastian replied grinning.

"Oh. Thanks!" Quinn took her things from him and set them by the door with his and Blaine's stuff.

"Good morning, dear Quinn!" Blaine exclaimed smiling.

Sebastian was wearing straight leg blue jeans, a black shirt, a black and grey cardigan, and loafers. He was wearing his glasses too, which was a change. He hugged Quinn and told her she looked pretty.

"Thank you, Seb. You look... Different," Quinn replied smiling.

"Of course I do. I'm always in that uniform!" Sebastian replied letting her go.

"Yes, yes you are. Now let us go!" Quinn said as they gathered what they needed to go out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mrs. Hummel!" Quinn smiled as she got in the passengers seat.<p>

Sebastian sat in one seat, Quinn sat next to him, and Rachel sat next to Quinn with Kurt and Blaine in the way back. Finn was driving so Quinn rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder and closed her eyes. They all fell asleep, other than Finn and Mrs. Hummel, until they reached a pancake house to get breakfast. They piled out and got one big table. Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, and Quinn sat on one side of the table, and Rachel, Finn, and Mrs. Hummel on the other side. They ordered and started talking about their trip to the colleges.

"I've heard the campus of U of M is beautiful," Rachel murmured leaning on Finn.

Quinn was silent throughout the conversation and Sebastian was rubbing circles in her hands with his thumb. She was about to fall asleep when their food was delivered. She started to eat and when they all finished went back out to the car. It was Sebastian's turn to drive so she sat next to Blaine and Kurt for the next hour. She conversed with Blaine and Kurt for a while before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! We're here," Blaine murmured shaking her.<p>

"Oh!" Quinn replied climbing out of the car.

She grabbed her purse and slipped her yellow pea coat on. She tied her black scarf and pulled her hat on as everyone else got their coats on too.

"We have to check in and then we're getting two tour guides. How are we splitting up?" Mrs. Hummel asked.

"Um... Sebastian, Blaine, Kurt, and I in one?" Quinn asked making Mrs. Hummel nod, "Sounds good. We'll check in and our tours are at eleven so you are free until then."

They nodded and all went their separate ways. Sebastian pointed to a sign, "Coffe shop!" Quinn grinned and they went in and stood in line.

"Good plan," Quinn told him as they ordered.

"I already like it here." Sebastian grinned and refrained from adding the Couvouiser to his coffee.

They got their coffee and sipped it slowly. They sat at a table talking when a gut who had swooping blonde hair and a dress shirt and cardigan on sat in the empty chair, "Are you guys freshman?"

"Nah. We're visiting. I'm a junior and my girlfriend, Quinn, is a senior in high school. I'm Sebastian," Sebastian explained as the blonde boy shook hands with them.

"Oh! Could you be the Quinn and Sebastian in my tour group today? I'm Justin, a theatre major," Justin explained smiling.

"I bet we are. Theatre major? Awesome. That's what we want to major in," Quinn smiled drinking the delicious coffee.

"Wonderful! What school do you go to?" Justin asked smiling.

"I go to McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, and Sebastian goes to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio," Quinn explained.

"Didn't McKinley's glee club take twelfth at Nationals last year?" Justin asked.

"Yes! I was in that glee club!" Quinn smiled.

"That's amazing!" Justin replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next to is tour and drive to New York, and after that: New York! <strong>


	8. U of M and Traveling

"I love this campus. It's beautiful," Quinn murmured to Sebastian.

"It really is." Sebastian tightened his grip on her hand as Kurt and Blaine fell into step next to them.

"I'm taking you to the Law campus. It's wonderful!" Justin replied turning down a street.

They were engulfed by four wonderful buildings. They were beautiful. Justin explained that the architect thought the law students should have everything they needed in four walls. Quinn had fallen in love with U of M. They all had.

"If you guys wanna get some lunch I can show you some awesome food places and something i think you'll enjoy." They followed Justin until they reached an archway.

"This is the Engineering Archway. Rumor has it, is that if you kiss your boyfriend or girlfriend under this arch at midnight, you'll be together for ever," Justin explained making them smile.

"So, if I were to kiss him at midnight, he'd have to propose to me?" Quinn teased her boyfriend making him roll his eyes.

"Rumor has it," Justin replied laughingly.

"Don't give him any ideas," Blaine teased Kurt, who was obviously planning something.

* * *

><p>Sebastian, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn had convinced Mrs. Hummel to let them stay until midnight since it would put them in New York around noon. They anxiously sat on a bench by the Arch when Sebastian picked up his guitar and began playing "Marry You". Quinn grinned as he began to sing softly,<p>

"It's a beautiful night and we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."

Blaine took the next lines,

"Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby. I think I wanna marry you."

Quinn glanced at the time, _11: 54,_ before taking the next line,

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, no one will know. Come on, boy."

Kurt sang the next line,

"Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow, shots of patron, and it's on, boy."

Finn sang the next lines to Rachel,

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no; just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; and we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready."

Rachel took part of the chorus,

"Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."

They went on singing like that until the end of the song when the couples were almost intertwined. Quinn announced, "One minute." The three couples stood under the arch and when midnight hit, they all kissed. Quinn tangled her hands in Sebastian's hair, and he grabbed her legs picking her up. She locked her legs around his waist and his hands were everywhere. She felt Sebastian's hands tighten on her legs, and she inhaled through her nose when she felt his tongue slide across her lips, asking for entrance. They had never gotten like this before. The other couples had separated by now, and Kurt felt like he was watching an X-rated movie. Blaine decided to be the one to break them up, and he tapped Sebastian's shoulder making him nearly drop Quinn. The couple blushed and Sebastian let her legs go. Quinn wiped her lipgloss off his lips quickly before they headed to find Mrs. Hummel.

* * *

><p>It was three in the morning, and Quinn and Sebastian were the only ones awake. Quinn was driving and Sebastian was keeping her from dosing off. Everyone had headphones in so they had Coldplay playing to keep them awake. Quinn was supposed to wake Blaine up at four to drive so she still had an hour.<p>

"Why are there people out?" Sebastian asked looking at the people walking around the city.

"College town. Friday night," Quinn replied yawning.

"Want me to drive?" Sebastian asked rubbing her arm.

"Nah. I've only got an hour," Quinn replied smiling when "Fix You" came on.

"Remember when I was sick and we danced to this?" Sebastian asked returning the smile.

"Yes!" Quinn exclaimed grinning.

They sat in silence for the next hour when she pulled into a rest stop and shook Blaine's knee, "Blaine! It's your turn to drive!"

"Huh? Oh-Kurt?" Kurt and Blaine switched seats with Quinn and Sebastian.

Quinn rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder and fell asleep quickly. Sebastian drifted off to sleep resting his head on hers.

* * *

><p>Around seven they decided to get breakfast at a Denny's. Quinn sighed and shook Sebastian awake. She grabbed her duffel out of the back and went inside. They got their table and then Quinn went into the bathroom. She found a the Dalton sweater Sebastian had left at her house and smiled before picking the red tank top and skinny jeans. She quickly dressed and put on her makeup as Rachel entered.<p>

"Hey, Quinn," Rachel murmured smiling half heartedly.

"Hi, Rachel." Quinn was angry with her for saying yes to Finn.

"Are you still angry with me?" Rachel asked as Quinn put her mascara down.

"Yes." Quinn took out her lipgloss and Rachel sighed.

"Quinn, you can't be angry forever," Rachel pleaded.

"I know but... You can't seriously believe you're going to get married."

"You seem to think that about Sebastian."

"We probably aren't going to make it."

"Then why try."

"I'm holding on to the hope that we might."

"Why can't I?"

"You signed you life away at seventeen."

"You signed your life away when you got pregnant."

Quinn shoved her makeup bag in her duffel and left Rachel alone, "And no one seems to let me forget it."

Quinn shoved her bag in the car, and took a deep breath before entering again. She sat by Sebastian and he could tell she flustered. He pulled her up and away from the table, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Seb," Quinn replied making him hug her.

"You're lying," Sebastian murmured.

"I know." Quinn sighed as he rubbed her back.

"What happened?"

"Just... Stuff."

"It wasn't just stuff."

"Sebastian!"

"Quinn!"

"Stop."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Rachel mentioned my pregnancy, okay?" Quinn shoved him away and went back to the table.

"You're what?" Sebastian asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing." Quinn didn't make eye contact with him.

"You said 'my pregnancy'. What are you talking about?" Sebastian pushed making the rest of table gape at her.

"You haven't told him?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got pregnant! I slept with Puck. I got pregnant. I had a friggin' baby," Quinn yelled exasperated making everyone in the restaurant look at her.

Sebastian sighed and pulled her outside, "How?"

"What's the use? You're gonna break up with me," Quinn replied tears stinging her eyes.

"No. Just explain it to me," Sebastian replied.

"I was with Finn but Puck got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day. He got me pregnant and I told Finn it happened in the hot tub. It was a mess. I had the baby and gave it to Shelby Corcoran; Rachel's mom," Quinn said as Sebastian hugged her.

"You should have told me. I have no room to judge you," Sebastian told her letting her go.

"I know. I was scared."

"You really are broken."

Quinn didn't say anything she just bit her lip. He sighed and kissed her quickly before leading her back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I took a tour of U of M and my tour guide told me about the arch. xD New York chapter tomorrow!<strong>


End file.
